Danny Phantom: The Ghostly Saga
by FantomGhost
Summary: Join Danny as he battles new foes and gains new friends.
1. Book 1 Chapter 1

Summary: Join Danny as he battles new foes and gains new friends

Disclaimer- I do not own the rights to Danny, Sam, The Box Ghost...etc, but what I do own is mine and you can't have it.

**Danny Phantom**

The Ghostly Saga

By

FantomGhost

Book I

**High Spirits**

_-Class is in session!_

Summary: A new ghost arrives in town with powers you won't believe. And there is a new teacher at Danny's school that is more than meets the eye.

Chapter 1- Jazz's Best Friend

_(Flashback)_

_July 17, 1996_

Eight year old Jazz Fenton was enjoying her time at the park sitting under one of her favorite trees and reading one of her favorite book. She was minding her own business when all of a sudden she heard a strange sound coming from a nearby bush. She looked up from her book for a moment then went back to her reading. A few moments later she hears the noise again. This time she got up, set her book down and slowly crept towards the bush. She was about an inch away when…

"BOO!"

Out pops a small, blond haired, eight year old boy that scared Jazz so much that she fell to the ground. She looked up to see the boy on the ground laughing hysterically.

"Michael Smith," she said angrily "that was not funny."

"It made me laugh." he replied.

"Well it still wasn't nice." Jazz said.

Then she noticed the outfit he was wearing. It was kind of like the suit her parents wore except the top was grey with a black collar, and the pants were black. He had on a pair of black hobo gloves, and pair of black boots. He was also wearing a black leather overcoat, and a nice pair of sunglasses.

"What's with the costume?" she asked.

"This?" he said "Why this is my superhero costume, for I AM MEGA MIKE!!"

"I thought you would have out grown playing pretend."

"Hey just because I'm eight year old super genius doesn't mean I can't act my age."

Jazz couldn't help but agree. Even though Mike was smarter than all the other kids didn't mean that he wasn't allowed to do normal kid stuff.

"I guess your right." she said.

"Well of course I am right I'm an eight year old super genius remember."

Jazz just laughed "Come on Hero," she said "lets go to my house my mom made cookies."

"Yes" Mike said boldly "to the cookies."

_15 minutes later in the Fenton's kitchen…_

"Wow Jazz your mom sure makes the best cookies." Mike said with a mouth full of cookies.

"Thanks." she said.

Just then the two of them heard a small explosion coming from the basement.

"Darn, still a few bugs to work out" said Jazz's father Jack Fenton as he was coming up from the basement with his wife Maddie right behind him. "Don't worry Jack you'll have it fixed in no time."

"What are you working on Mr. Fenton?"

"Well Mike it's called The Fenton Brain Helmet; it's designed to actually read a ghosts mind."

"Cool!"

"Cool indeed, but I just can't get it to work right." Jack said with a sigh the he and Maddie went into the living room.

After a few moments of silence Mike looked at Jazz and asked "Have you ever been down in your parents Lab?"

"No of course not" she said "I'm not allowed to go down there, and besides it's probably full of all kinds of dangerous stuff."

"Well I think I'm gonna check it out."

"Mike don't, you have no idea what's down there."

"That's kinda the point."

"What if you get hurt? Mike? Mike."

But Mike was already half way down stairs. Jazz wanted to follow him down to stop him, but she new she might get in trouble. So she went into the living room to tell her parents what Mike did. When she got there she saw her parents sitting on the couch.

"Mom…Dad…"

But before she could finish her sentence, a large explosion came from the lab.

"Ghost!!" Jack cried as he ran down to the basement, with Maddie right behind him.

Jazz stood by the door waiting for her parents to come upstairs with Mike, and yell at him for being down stairs. But, to her surprise, only her parent came upstairs and Mike was nowhere to be seen.

"Darn that ghost," Jack said angrily "he completely destroyed my invention."

"Well at least nobody was down there." said Maddie, then the two of them went back into the living room leaving a confused Jazz in the kitchen.

She slowly made her way up stairs. _What happened to Mike?_ She thought _it's like he disappeared_. But when she opened her bedroom door she was surprised to see...

"Mike?!"

There he was sitting on her bed looking totally freaked out. And something was different about him. His hair had turned bright green, his skin looked pale, his ears were pointy, his grey shirt turned bright green, and his eyes turned bright yellow.

"Mike what happened?" Jazz asked with a lot of concern.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Mike replied nervously.

"No your not. Look at your self."

"No this is all just… a dream your having a bad dream."

"I'm getting my parents."

"I said you're dreaming" he said angrily his eyes seemed to be glowing. After that Jazz blacked out…

When Jazz woke up she was laying down in her bed. _Was all that really a dream _she thought. Just then she heard a tap at the window. She opened it and looked down to see Mike looking completely normal.

"Jazz come on out, it's 10 in the morning and it's time to play." He said.

"O.k. I'll be right down." Jazz said cheerfully. _It must have been a dream Mike looks completely normal._ She thought as she got dressed and ran down stairs and out side.

_Meanwhile in the Lab _

"Darn Ghosts," Jack said angrily as he tried to reassemble the Fenton Brain Helmet, "now I have to start all over from scratch"

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I hope you liked it. And don't worry Danny will be in the next chapter. Please R & R.


	2. Book 1 Chapter 2

Summary: Join Danny as he battles new foes and gains new friends

Disclaimer- I do not own the rights to Danny, Sam, The Box Ghost...etc, but what I do own is mine and you can't have it.

**Danny Phantom**

The Ghostly Saga

By

FantomGhost

Book I

**High Spirits**

_-Class is in session!_

Summary: A new ghost arrives in town with powers you won't believe. And there is a new teacher at Danny's school that is more than meets the eye.

Chapter 2- Unknown help

Danny Fenton was pissed; he was going to be late for the first day of sophomore year at high school. Why? Because he was being distracted by a ghost, that was currently attacking down town Amity Park. You see Danny wasn't your average high school students. He was in fact the ghost fighting hero known as Danny Phantom. However he was currently getting his ass kicked by the current ghostly problem.

"Damn, this ghost is strong," he said.

"Novo wa-wa de-bah," cried the Ghost. It was a very large ghost, about 2 stories tall, his skin was purple, four blood red eyes, and he had an extremely large mouth. Basically he was a giant purple potato with long arms, short stubby legs, and a giant mouth that only spoke incoherent babble.

"Boo-dah Novo Mo-Mo" it screamed as it started to smash every thing in site.

Danny began to fire ectoblasts at the ghost, but they didn't seem to do any damage. It instead opened its mouth and shot a blast of ectoplasmic goo which hit Danny dead center.

"Ewww! Ghost vomit," Danny said. Then the ghost hit with another blast of goo. "No amount of therapy will ever make this moment OK."

"Rah-ba Wabba-wah Novo." Then the ghost picked up a near by car and threw it at another one, this one however had someone inside of it.

"Oh no," he said as he flew to the car, phased through the car, grabbed the guy inside the car, and flew him to safety. He set the man down; he was a tall blond haired boy that looked to be about Jazz's age.

"Thanks." he said "but shouldn't you be in school right now kid?"

"Well, shouldn't you?" Danny replied.

"Well I would, but traffic is ghastly."

"Ba-rah bo-bo Novo plow" the ghost said. Then it grabbed Danny and threw him to the other end of the block.

Danny got up shook himself off and said "Alright Buba, I think you've had enough fun for one day." Then he opened his mouth and let out his ghostly wail.

The ground shook, buildings lost power, windows broke, and Buba was… completely unharmed.

"Waz-zat toe-bo Novo" he said.

Then he opened his mouth and let out a ghostly wail of his own, which ended up knocking Danny to the ground causing him to go back to being Danny Fenton.

"By toe be Nojo boo" Buba said as he raised his arm to deliver the final blow.

But just as he was about to bring it down, Buba was engulfed in a beam of yellow ectoplasmic energy. Danny looked up to see Buba rising up from the ground, completely frozen.

When Buba was about five stories above the ground, he was then thrown to the ground with extreme force. Buba lay there a moment, then he was once again lifted in the air, then thrown back down to the ground and was knocked unconscious.

Danny looked at the unconscious ghost, and then he looked around to see where that yellow ectoplasmic energy source came from.

Failing to find the source, Danny shrugged, then took out his Fenton Thermos, and sucked Buba inside.

"Well that was weird," Danny said then he looked at his watch. "Oh No, I'm late for school." Then he went Ghost and flew of to school.

Danny was in such a hurry, that he didn't notice the shadowy figure hidden on one of the roof tops, starring at his with his bright yellow Eyes…

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Spooky, hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review, Chapter 3 coming soon


	3. Book 1 Chapter 3

Summary: Join Danny as he battles new foes and gains new friends

Disclaimer- I do not own the rights to Danny, Sam, The Box Ghost...etc, but what I do own is mine and you can't have it.

**Danny Phantom**

The Ghostly Saga

By

FantomGhost

Book I

**High Spirits**

_-Class is in session!_

Summary: A new ghost arrives in town with powers you won't believe. And there is a new teacher at Danny's school that is more than meets the eye.

Chapter 3- Mr. Smith?

Danny was flying to school at top speed. He had already missed homeroom, and was now ten minutes late for first period. '_Great way to start the school year_' he thought. When he got to Casper High he went intangible and through the front doors, then straight to the boys' bathroom to change back into Danny Fenton.

Danny had changed a lot over the summer. He was now 6 feet tall and he filled out quit nicely (All that ghost hunting and finally paid of). He also grew his hair out (like the fun Danny from Identity Crises). Even his wardrobe had changed. His t-shirt was just like his old one except it was black instead of white. He wore a dark pair of jeans and a pair of black Converse All Star sneakers.

When Danny left the restroom he went strait to his first period class, Ghost studies with Mr. Smith.

You see ever since the incedent with the asteroid incident, the government decided that it was probably a good idea to have a student well educated in all things ghost, so they had the course added to the curiculum and every school got a teacher well qualified to teach them about ghosts. Danny was releived when he found out that his parents weren't teaching the course.

When he got there he took a deep breath and opened the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late Mr.…"

Danny looked around. There were 20 students in the classroom but no teacher. He looked around and saw his two best friends Sam and Tucker sitting in the back of the room.

Tucker and Sam changed a lot over the summer too. Tucker was now 5'11'' and even though he still wore his trade mark beret he grew his hair out so you could see it when he wore the hat. And he now wore an orange hoodie instead of his normal shirt.

Sam was now 5'10'' and she filled out into C-sized breasts. She was wearing a purple T shirt, a long black jacket, a pair of tight black jeans, a pair of black high heeled boots and a Black choker with a purple jewel in the center. Also her hair came down to her shoulders, and she was wearing three bracelets on each wrist.

Danny walked over to them and sat down in the seat they had saved for him.

"So, where is the teacher?" he asked.

"Nobody knows," Tucker replied. "I guess he is late"

"Not a good way to start the year."

Then the door to the classroom and in walked in a man that was about Danny's older sister Jazz's age. He was about 6'3'' and had blond hair that was spiked back a little. He had blue eyes and was wearing a pair of square framed glasses. He was wearing a black sweater vest over top of a red dress shirt. He was also wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of black Converse All Star sneakers.

'_Wait a minute that's the same guy I saved this morning,_' Danny thought.

"Sorry I'm late" the man said as he walked over to the teacher's desk, set down his backpack on the desk, picked up a piece of chalk, and began to write on the board, "but traffic was… ghastly."

He then set the chalk down and turned to face the class. "Now, my name is Mr. Smith," he said, "and I will be your Ghost studies teacher this year."

The entire class just stared at the man in disbelief.

"You're joking right?" asked Dash.

"Yeah, you're like what 20?" asked Paulina.

"I'll have you know I'm 18, and no I'm not joking," He replied "I'm the most qualified person to teach this course. All the other schools are getting crackpots who have never seen a real ghost. You guys have all seen at least one ghost in your lifetime, hell there is a ghost in this room right now." The entire class just turned around and looked at Danny.

"Right then, now this will either be a fun and eventful year, or the worse year of your life," Mr. Smith said, "I can be your best friend or your worst enemy. It's your decision. Now let's start the year with a Pop Quiz."

The class gave out a large groan and Tucker and Danny screamed in horror.

"Don't worry this test won't be for a grade," Mr. Smith said as he began to pass out the tests, "it will just tell me what you know and what I need to teach you."

By the time every one finished the test, the bell rang and everyone quickly left the room.

_Later after school_

"Free at last." Danny said as he, Sam, and Tucker were leaving the school.

"Oh come on" said Sam holding onto his arm. "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Are you kidding," Danny said, "I would rather fight Pariah Dark and my evil Future self than spend another year with Mr. Lancer."

"Speaking of ghosts," Tucker asked, "how did that ghost fight this morning go?"

"Well, it was OK, sort of."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

Danny began to tell them about his fight with Buba, and how he almost got his ass kicked. Then he told them about the yellow energy.

"And you don't know who did it?" Sam asked.

"Not a clue."

"Do you think he's one of the good guys?"

"Well he did help me, but I've still got a bad feeling about him."

Just then Danny felt a chill down his spine and a wisp of blue smoke come out of his mouth. Then he heard a bunch of screams coming from the other side of the school.

"Well, I'll worry about it later," Danny said as he ducked behind a nearby tree. "Going Ghost," Then he turned into Danny Phantom, and flew around to the other side of the school to face the ghost du jour.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will feature the New 'Spirit' I hope you'll be ready. Read and Review, flames welcome.


	4. Book 1 Chapter 4

Summary: Join Danny as he battles new foes and gains new friends

Disclaimer- I do not own the rights to Danny, Sam, The Box Ghost...etc, but what I do own is mine and you can't have it.

**Danny Phantom**

The Ghostly Saga

By

FantomGhost

Book I

**High Spirits**

_-Class is in session_

Summary: A new ghost arrives in town with powers you won't believe. And there is a new teacher at Danny's school that is more than meets the eye.

Chapter 4- Psychic 'Spirit'

Most of the other students had run off by the time Danny reached the other side of the school. When he got there he looked around to find the ghost standing on a nearby picnic table with a small smirk on his face.

He had neon green hair which was spiked back (like Vegeta from DBZ). He was wearing a black overcoat, and hazmat suit with neon green top and black bottoms. He wore pair of black boots, black sunglasses, and a pair of black hobo gloves. He also had a pair of bright piercing yellow eyes, so help me god yellow eyes.

"All right who are you?" Danny asked, "And what are you doing here?"

The ghost's smirk turned into a Cheshire cat grin, and then he vanished in a puff of yellow smoke.

'_Whoa, were did he go?_' thought Danny. Just then the ghost reappeared over by a near by tree. "What am I doing here," he said, "my boy this is a school, I came here to learn." Then he teleported a few feet to Danny's right. "And learn I did, all about Amity Park and its constant ghost problem." Then, in another puff of yellow smoke, he teleported a few feet to Danny's left. "Then I heard all about you, Danny Phantom, and all your heroic exploits so strong, so powerful, and so brave." Then he teleported right in front of Danny. "And now I am here to experience your strength and power first hand." He then took a fighting stance. "And as for my name, tell you what, if you manage to hit me I'll tell you my name."

"Fine," Danny said, "then this won't take long!"

Then Danny jumped back and shot a green ectoblast right at the ghost. But just as the blast was about to hit him the ghost held up his hand and stopped the ectoblast in mid air. "Is that all you've got?" The Ghost asked, and then he brought Danny's ectoblast around and threw it right back at Danny, hitting him dead center.

"Now it's my turn." Then the ghost shot a yellow ectoblast and hit Danny dead center again, knocking Danny to the ground. Danny looked up to see the ghost hovering a few feet in the air. "So disappointing," the ghost said, "I would have at least thought you would have put up a fight."

"Don't worry, I will!" Danny said then got up and flew strait toward the ghost, but just before Danny could punch his lights out, the ghost vanished in another puff of yellow smoke. Danny looked around quickly. Then the ghost reappeared right behind Danny. "Nope to slow," the ghost whispered. Then Danny turned around and delivered blow after blow, only the have the ghost either dodge it or teleport out of its way. Then the ghost shot another ectoblast at Danny knocking him to the ground.

'_Man this guy is tough_.' Danny thought. '_It's almost like he can read my every move._'

'_**That's because I can,**_' said a voice from inside Danny's mind.

'_Who said that?_'

'_**I told you I wasn't going to tell you my name until you hit me.**_'

'_You, but how?_'

'_**Ghost telepathy, my specialty, you can't keep your secrets from me Mr. Fenton.**_'

'No, but I can shut you up.' Then Danny got up again and flew towards the ghost, but just when he was about a foot away from him the ghost held up his hand and Danny stopped in mid flight.

Danny looked around to see that his entire body was engulfed in yellow extoplasmic energy. Every part of his body, except for his eyes, were completely immobilized.

'_You're the ghost from this morning._'

'_**That's right, and I think you know what coming next.**_'

Danny felt his body slowly rising in the air. When he was a few feet above the ground, he felt his body thrown to the ground with extreme force. After he hit the ground his eyes began to itch, but Danny didn't notice because his body rose into the air again and thrown to the ground.

Then the ghost took Danny's body and brought it a few feet in front of him. "And they said you were some strong, powerful, ghost child," he said. "Oh well."

But Danny wasn't really paying attention. His eyes were beginning to burn. And when Danny opened his eyes he shot out an ectoblast from his eyes hitting the ghost dead center, causing the ghost to lose focus and released Danny from his hold.

The ghost was stunned for a moment, and then he smiled. "Well looks like you managed to hit me," he said. "So I'll keep my end of the bargain." And with that the ghost flew into the air and shot a barrage of ectoblasts in every direction. Then he laughed and Vanished in a puff of yellow smoke.

Danny landed and turned back into Danny Fenton as Sam and Tucker ran up to him.

"Danny, are you Ok?" said Sam. Danny just looked at her annoyed. "Sorry, standard question."

"Man, who was that guy?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know." Danny replied.

"Um guys," Sam said pointing to the ground. "Look."

There burned into the ground by the ghost that Danny just fought were the words…

'**I AM**

**MICHAEL**

**SPIRIT'**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I hope you enjoyed. As always Read and Review!!


	5. Book 1 Chapter 5

Summary: Join Danny as he battles new foes and gains new friends

Disclaimer- I do not own the rights to Danny, Sam, The Box Ghost...etc, but what I do own is mine and you can't have it.

**Danny Phantom**

The Ghostly Saga

By

FantomGhost

Book I

**High Spirits**

_-Class is in session!_

Summary: A new ghost arrives in town with powers you won't believe. And there is a new teacher at Danny's school that is more than meets the eye.

Chapter 5- An Old Friend Returns

Danny and Sam were walking to Sam's house holding hands. Danny was still a little upset about what happened that afternoon, and Sam could tell.

"It's not the end off the world you know," she said.

"I know," Danny said, "but now that everyone knows I'm Danny Phantom win I lose it follows me to school the next day."

They stoped outside Sam's house. "Listen," she said, "you'll beat him, I know it." And with that she kissed him and went inside her house.

When Danny got home, he went downstairs into the basement to sendBuba back into the Ghost Zone, and then he went upstairs to his bedroom and plopped down onto his bed. He then let out a long sigh. '_I still can't believe I got my but kicked like that,_' he thought. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Danny," it was Jazz. "Is every thing Ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Danny said.

Jazz opened the door and walked in. She now had long curly red hair, and was wearing a black headband and a pair of hoop earrings. She was wearing a brown tank top and a pair of dark jeans. She also had on a pair of black wristbands and a pair of black Converse All Star sneakers **(AN- ALL HAIL THE GREAT CONVERSE SNEAKER)**. She walked over and sat down on Danny's bed.

"You don't look Ok," she said. "Come on spill."

Danny told Jazz all about the fight he had that afternoon with Michael Spirit. Danny knew he could trust Jazz. Ever since he found out she knew about his secret she has been very helpful.

"He really did all that?" She asked.

"Yep," I said. "And I have a feeling I haven't seen the last of him."

"Well, you did manage to hit him once."

"Yeah, but that was by accident I don't think I'll get that lucky a second time."

"Danny," Jazz as she put hand on Danny's shoulder. "Everybody has a weakness; you just have to find his."

"Danny, Jazz," their mother said from down stairs. "Could one of you come down and help me set the table?"

"Sure mom," Jazz replied. "Danny, go help mom set the table."

Danny sighed and went down stairs and into the kitchen. There he got four plates and silverware and began setting the table. Just then his mom said, "Oh and Danny I need you to set an extra place at the table."

"Why? Are we expecting company?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I've invited one of Jazz's friends over for dinner," she said. By this time Jazz had entered the dinning room and heard every word her mother had said.

"**YOU DID WHAT,"** she screamed. **"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"**

"Jazz has friends?"

Jazz glared angrily at Danny then looked back at her mom, "Mom I don't need you embarrassing me in front of my friends."

"Seriously, what friends?"

"Now don't worry Jazz you have nothing to worry about."

"Well who did you invite?" Jazz asked.

"Do you remember little Michael Smith who used to live down the street?" Maddie said, "Well I ran into him at the super market today and invited him to dinner."

"You mean Mike moved back into town." Jazz said, then she let out a joyful scream and ran out of the room.

After Danny finished setting the table, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be Michael, Danny could you get that?" Danny sighed and went to the front door only to open it and reveal…

"Mr. Smith?" It was Danny's new science teacher. 'What's he doing here?'

"Hello Danny," he said with a smile, "I hope I'm not late."

Danny just stared at his teacher for a few seconds. Then Jazz came running down the stairs.

"Mike!"

"Jazz!"

"Oh, it's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too."

Then Danny, who was still totally confused, said, "OK, could someone tell me what's going here?"

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I hope you enjoyed it, Please review or I might stop writing. Flames and criticism welcome


	6. Book 1 Chapter 6

Summary: Join Danny as he battles new foes and gains new friends

Disclaimer- I do not own the rights to Danny, Sam, The Box Ghost...etc, but what I do own is mine and you can't have it.

**Danny Phantom**

The Ghostly Saga

By

FantomGhost

Book I

**High Spirits**

_-Class is in session!_

Summary: A new ghost arrives in town with powers you won't believe. And there is a new teacher at Danny's school that is more than meets the eye.

Chapter 6- Dinner then Disaster

"So you're the new teacher at Danny's school," Maddie said as the four of them sat in the living room. "How is that working out for you?"

"It's working great Mrs. Fenton," Michael said as he glanced in Danny's direction. "No complaints, no complaints."

Just then a loud Boom was heard coming from the basement. Then a few seconds later Jack Fenton came running up the stairs wearing a stupid looking helmet.

"Ha-Ha, It works," he said triumphantly.

"What works Mr. Fenton?" Michael asked.

"Oh hello Michael," Jack said. "Well it's called the Fenton Brain helmet and it's designed to actually read a ghost's mind, and keep it from reading yours."

"Didn't you already invent one of those when I was like eight?"

"Well I did," said Jack. "But that one was destroyed by ghost. Besides this one can not only read a ghost's mind, but it can also read a normal person's mind and communicate with it on a telepathic level."

Just then Danny heard his dad's voice talking in the back of his brain. _**'Isn't it awesome?'**_

Danny noticed that his mom and Jazz reacted as if they also heard Dad talking in the back of there head. Michael on the other hand acted as though he just got a serious migraine headache.

"Mike are you Ok?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Dinner that night was pretty much uneventful except when Michael and Jazz went for the last roll at the same then blushed a deep red, then the both lost the last roll to Jack who was still wearing the Fenton Brain Helmet.

Later that night, Danny was lying down asleep in his bed when all of a sudden he awoke to his ghost sense going off. He slowly got out of bed and crept downstairs. Then he went into the kitchen. There he heard the sound of a beaker breaking from down in the lab. He slowly crept down stairs into the basement.

"Come on were did he put that thing," said a voice from downstairs. Danny peeked inside to see that it was Michael Spirit looking for something. "It's got to be around here somewhere." He then stopped to think. "Now if I were a brain helmet where would I be?"

Meanwhile upstairs Jack Fenton was sleeping soundly while still wearing the Fenton Brain helmet on his head.

Danny slowly crept toward the ghost. _'Maybe if I'm quiet he won't…'_

"Well of course I'll notice you Mr. Fenton," the ghost said as he shot a ghost ray at him, then he teleported to in front of the ghost portal. "I'm psychic remember."

Danny got up off the ground as he turned into Danny Phantom, the he shot a ghost ray at Michael only to have him teleport out of the way and have the ghost ray bounce of door of the portal and hit a stack of boxes containing beakers and test tubes, which hit the ground with a loud crash.

'_Oh great no way any one could sleep through that.' _Danny thought as Michael Spirit reappeared beside him.

Just then the two of them heard what sounded like an elephant stampeding down two flights of stairs. Just then they saw Jack Fenton at the foot of the basement steps wearing his PJs and the Fenton Brain Helmet and holding a ghost Bazooka.

"Of course," Michael said. "He's wearing it."

'_**Freeze ghost, I'll rip you apart molecule by molecule.' **_

Michael Spirit looked as if he had a serious migraine headache as he vanished in a puff of smoke. Jack then ran over to see his son.

"Danny are you OK?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," Danny said as he looked at the spot where Michael Spirit once stood. _'What was he looking for?'_

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

As Always read and review


	7. Book 1 Chapter 7

Summary: Join Danny as he battles new foes and gains new friends

Disclaimer- I do not own the rights to Danny, Sam, The Box Ghost...etc, but what I do own is mine and you can't have it.

**Danny Phantom**

The Ghostly Saga

By

FantomGhost

Book I

**High Spirits**

_-Class is in session!_

Summary: A new ghost arrives in town with powers you won't believe. And there is a new teacher at Danny's school that is more than meets the eye.

Chapter 7- Lunch-time Brawl

Lunchtime seemed to be going smoothly. Danny and Tucker were enjoying their Sloppy Joes as Sam was eating her Turfwich.

"I can't believe Michael Spirit broke into your house last night," said Sam. "Any idea on what he was looking for?"

"No," said Danny. "But I know he didn't find it."

"That just means that he will be back again tonight," said Tucker. "I think we should do a stakeout."

"What good will that do?" Danny said irritably. "He's always three steps ahead of me."

"Danny calm down," said Sam.

"Sorry," said Danny. "I guess the stress is finally getting to me."

"At least things can't get any worse."

Just then Danny felt a chill go up his spine as a wisp of blue smoke came from his mouth. Then a giant net came out of nowhere and engulfed Danny's body.

"Well, well Ghost Child," it was Skulker. "Looks like I'll finally have your pelt by my fire place."

Most of the students had run off, but a few of them stayed, but their attentions were mostly on Skulker.

"We'll see about that," said Danny. But just as he was about to go ghost, the net gave off an electrical charge. "AAAHHHH"

"Oh no you don't," said Skulker as he reeled in the net. "We shall have none of your heroics."

"Maybe you'll take some of mine," said a voice. Then Michael Spirit appeared in a puff of smoke ready to fight. "Put Danny down."

"You," said Skulker. "What are you doing here?"

"You know him?"

"Now Danny did you think you were the only one this asshole is hunting."

"I'll show you who's an asshole." Skulker said, and then a huge laser came out f his arm and aimed it right at Michael.

Michael just closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine, have it your way then." Then he open his eyes, which were now glowing bright yellow, and began to speak in a stern voice. "YOU WILL NOT SHOOT ME."

Skulker paused for a moment then lowered his weapon and spoke in a monotone voice. "I will not shoot you."

"YOU WILL RELEASE DANNY."

"I will release Danny."

Skulker then pressed a button on his gauntlet that released Danny from the net. Danny quickly ran off to find a safe place to transform.

"YOU WOULD JUST LIKE TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT YOU'RE A LITTLE GIRL, AND YOU LIKE RIBBONS IN YOUR HAIR, AND YOU WANT TO KISS ALL THE BOYS."

"I would just like to let everyone know that I'm a little girl, and I like ribbons in your hair, and I want to kiss all the boys."

At this point all the students who were watching the fight began to laugh at the last remark.

"Man I love doing that," said Michael. "Now LEAVE!"

And with Skulker flew off into the distance. The students began to cheer and they ran over to Michael. Paulina was the first to speak.

"Wow! That was amazing," she said.

"Well thank you Miss, Sanchez."

"You know my name?"

"Of course I do, I'm Psychic."

The students oohed and awed in amazement.

"Oh please," said Sam in an unconvincing tone. "It's not that hard to find out somebody's name with out asking them."

Michael turned and looked at Sam. "Well look's like we have a skeptic on our hands. I guess I'll have to get a little more personal." He then began to chuckle. "You know this is my favorite part of the job, see I have to prove to Sam here that I am psychic, and the best way to that is to tell her deepest darkest secret to everyone within earshot.

Sam gulped at the though of this but stood her ground. "You got nothing."

"Oh really, everyone…Sam is a natural BLOND."

Everyone within earshot began to laugh wildly as Sam blushed in embarrassment, but at the same time breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ha, ha," laughed Dash. "You're a blond just like me."

Sam was about to break into tears. Just then Michael turned his attention on Dash.

"Dash you're on Steroids. Stop making fun of Sam."

The crowd laughed louder at this taking Sam out of the spotlight.

"You certainly have good people skills," said a voice. Everyone turned to see Danny Phantom hovering in the air with his arms folded. "Tell me are you a good ghost or a bad ghost?"

"Well I like to think I'm at the midpoint between the two." Michael said as he took a bottle of asprin out of his pocket and poped a few in his mouth.

"Then why have you been attacking me?" asked Danny.

"Why Danny I just want to see what you can do," he said. "Personally I want you to defeat me, but I'm giving you victory on a silver platter."

"It's time we finish it," Danny said

Michael just laughed.

'**You'll have to catch me first.' **And with that Michael Spirit flew off at high speed.

Danny didn't say any thing he just flew after Michael. Sam called after him.

"Danny wait." But it was too late Danny had flown out of earshot.

The two ghost were flying at speeds up to 100mph. Danny was trying his hardest to keep up with Michael, and Michael was trying his hardest to out run him. After they flew for a couple miles however Danny managed to grab a hold of Michael's leg, and throw him to the ground.

Michael got up off the ground, and dusted himself off. **'I guess I need to work on my flying a little bit.'**

'That's your problem.'

'**You think you've won Mr. Fenton,'** Michael chuckled. **'Hardly, you see I have time on my side.'**

'What do you mean?'

'I mean you're already five minutes late for class, and while it'll take me about half a second to get back to Casper High, it will take a lot more time for you to get back.'

And with that Michael teleported away leaving Danny alone.

"God Damn it!" Danny said then he flew back to school as fast as he could.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Ha Ha hope you enjoyed it. I'm back into the swing of things. As always read and review.


	8. Book 1 Chapter 8

Summary: Join Danny as he battles new foes and gains new friends

Disclaimer- I do not own the rights to Danny, Sam, The Box Ghost...etc, but what I do own is mine and you can't have it.

**Danny Phantom**

The Ghostly Saga

By

FantomGhost

Book I

**High Spirits**

_-Class is in session!_

Summary: A new ghost arrives in town with powers you won't believe. And there is a new teacher at Danny's school that is more than meets the eye.

Chapter 8- Revelations

Danny returned to Casper High about ten minutes late for his next class. He quickly transformed back into Danny Fenton and went into the school. Slowly he crept thru the hall hoping that nobody would…

"Hello Danny."

'God damn it.'

Danny turned around to find Mr. Smith standing right behind him.

"Looks like you're late for class again," he said.

"But…"

"No excuses Danny. I'll see you after school in detention."

"But…"

"No buts…NOW GET TO CLASS."

Danny wanted to stay and plead his case to Mr. Smith, but he turned around and went to his next class. Danny didn't understand why he just accepted the detention and left, he would normally try and talk his way out of it, but something about Mr. Smith kept him from doing that.

Danny next class was gym so Danny quickly went to the locker room to go change into his gym uniform. When he went inside the gym to find the other students were standing around. Then Danny heard the coach's whistle being blown behind him. He turned around to see…Mr. Smith.

"Alright everyone line up," he said. "Now, Coach Tetslaff had the mystery meatloaf for lunch and is now completely incapacitated, so I will be taking over her class today. Any questions?" Everyone remained silent. "Good now today we're going to play some dodge ball."

The student gave a loud cheer and soon an epic game of dodge ball began. Balls were being thrown in every direction, but Danny couldn't concentrate there was something about Mr. Smith that made him feel uneasy.

'_It almost seemed like he knew I was going to be late.'_

Just then Kwan threw a dodge ball right at Danny hitting him right in the stomach.

"You're out Danny."

Danny walked over to the sideline and sat down next to Tucker, who was knocked out earlier in the game.

"Wow Danny you sure are out of it today."

"Yeah sorry," said Danny. "Hey Tuck, have noticed anything strange about Mr. Smith?"

Tucker thought for a moment. "Well now that you mentioned it yesterday at lunch Dash was about pound me and Mr. Smith came out of nowhere and stopped him."

"That doesn't sound so strange."

"Well that wasn't the only time. From what I hear he stopped about 10 fights before the even started."

"Wow!"

"I know it's like he's three steps ahead of everyone."

"It's almost like he's…psychic."

Then it hit him, Michael Smith, Michael Spirit, all the similarities. Just then Danny saw Mr. Smith pull out a bottle of aspirin and popped two into his mouth.

"If I weren't a C student I would have realized this allot sooner."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I hope you enjoyed. Next timeBottom of Form


	9. Book 1 Chapter 9

Summary: Join Danny as he battles new foes and gains new friends

Disclaimer- I do not own the rights to Danny, Sam, The Box Ghost...etc, but what I do own is mine and you can't have it.

**Danny Phantom**

The Ghostly Saga

By

FantomGhost

Book I

**High Spirits**

_-Class is in session!_

Summary: A new ghost arrives in town with powers you won't believe. And there is a new teacher at Danny's school that is more than meets the eye.

Chapter 10- Danny VS Michael

Mr. Smith was sitting in his classroom eyes glued to the clock.

'_He's late,'_ he thought.

Just then a chill ran through his mind and his head started to ache. Then the door opened and in walked…

"Mr. Fenton glad you could make it." Then he noticed that Danny was wearing the Fenton Brain Helmet. "Why are you wearing that stupid helmet?"

"It's to keep you from reading my mind."

"What do you mean?"

"I figured it out, you're like me," Danny said a blue ring formed around him and he transformed into Danny Phantom. "You're a halfa."

"I have no idea what…"

"Oh come on, Michael Smith, Michael Spirit, I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner."

Mr. Smith stood up and snapped his fingers. Then the door behind Danny seemed to close all by itself.

"Your detective skills are remarkable Mr. Fenton," said Mr. Smith as a black ring appeared around him and he transformed into his ghost form. "But let's see if you got what it takes to defeat me."

Michael then shot a barrage of ghost rays in every direction. Danny tried his best to avoid most of them, but ended up getting hit and fell back crashing into a desk Danny quickly got up and shot a freeze blast right at Michael but he managed to dodge it and it hit his desk turning it into a block of ice.

"I wondered when I was going to see some of those ice powers of yours."

He then lifted his hand as his desk began to rise from the ground. He then threw the desk at Danny knocking him to the ground. Danny got up and countered by shooting a barrage of ghost rays at Michael, but Michael just held up his hand and stopped all of them in their tracks. Danny than flew strait toward Michael but just as he was about to punch his lights out Michael raised his hand again stopping Danny in his tracks.

"The only thing that helmet can do is keep me from reading your mind," Michael said as he threw Danny to the ground. "But I'm still able to kick your ass." Then he threw Danny to the other side of the room.

Danny was angry, he once again found himself unable to move. Danny still couldn't figure out how to defeat Michael. Then Danny remembered something, the headache Michael had had one the last night at dinner and another when then were on the roof of the school, and they both had one thing in common.

'_**Let me GO!'**_

Michael screamed in pain as he released Danny causing him to fall to the ground.

'_**That's why you broke into the lab last night you were looking for the Helmet because it's the only thing that can really hurt you.'**_

Danny noticed that the more he thought the more pain Michael was in. Danny smirked, then he picked up Michael, and threw him across the room.

'_**I guess you can read other people's minds, but you can't handle it when somebody reads yours.'**_ Then Danny shot a powerful ghost ray right at Michael Spirit hitting him dead center.

Michael fell to his knees as Danny stepped in front of him with thermos in hand ready to capture Michael.

"Good Job Danny A ," said Michael as he was sucked into the thermos.

Danny gave a sigh of relief as he put the cap of the thermos. Just then the classroom door opened an in walked Sam and Tucker.

"Ah man," cried Tucker. "We missed it."

"Are you OK Danny?"

"Yep I'm feeling a lot better now." Danny said as he turned back into a human.

"I guess Michael Spirit won't be bothering us any more."

"Oh I wouldn't be to sure about that," said Danny as he opened up the Fenton thermos releasing the ghost in side.

Michael Spirit now lay on the ground exhausted. He looked up to see Danny standing there holding his hand out.

"Need a hand?"

Michael Spirit smiled as he changed Back into Michael Smith and grabbed Danny's hand and got back on his feet.

"Danny what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"It's like I said before," said Michael. "I all like to test my student on what they know. It gives me a good idea on what I need to teach them. Although in this case I don't think I'll have much to worry about."

"I don't know," said Danny. "I bet there is a lot you can teach me."

Michael smiled, "I'm sure I'll think of some thing."

_The Next Day_:

The students quickly came in and sat down in their seats. A few moments later Mr. Smith walked in and set his stuff on his desk.

"Good morning students today we're going to be…" Michael then noticed that on his desk sat a shinny red apple. Michael smirked and picked it up. "Aw, how cute somebody's trying to suck up to the new teacher." He set the apple back on the desk. "Now today we are going to be talking about acids and bases now can any one tell me…" Mr. Smith noticed that Paulina had her hand in the air. "Yes Paulina?"

"Mr. Smith I was wondering if you were going to finish telling us about the other kinds of ectoplasm."

"Oh that's right I never got to finish yesterday did I? Well let's see where did we leave off…"

Just then everyone heard a loud scream coming from outside. The students quickly ran to the window to see what was going on. They looked and saw Cujo running around and digging holes in the football field.

"No not that," said Dash. "We have a game tonight."

"Danny shouldn't you be doing something."

Danny quickly went ghost and flew out the window.

Michael went back to his desk and sat down.

Michael glanced outside the window to see Danny trying to calm down Cujo. Michael smiled as he put his feet up on the desk and took a bite out of his apple.

End Book One

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I hope you enjoyed Book 1, Book 2 coming soon. As always Read and Review.


End file.
